1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image taking device which includes an image-pickup element and which forms a subject image on the image-pickup element to generate an image signal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some image taking devices include a correcting lens for camera shake correction in a photographic optical system to correct camera shake while moving the correcting lens depending on the result of detection by angular velocity sensors (e.g., see Japanese Patent Application Publication Nos. 10-090587, 11-258649, and 2000-075338). In the case where camera shake is corrected using such a correcting lens, the correcting lens is moved in two directions orthogonal to each other in the lens plane depending on the result of detection by angular velocity sensors so that the camera shake is offset, whereby the camera shake is corrected.
In order to address camera shake, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2000-075338 proposes to provide a first holder which holds a correcting lens and a second holder which holds the first holder with the correcting lens that are designed to be respectively driven using electromagnetic coils, so that both the holders can be rapidly moved depending on the result of posture detection by angular velocity sensors. Further, by setting the direction of movement of the first holder holding the correcting lens to the direction of gravity, currents passed through the electromagnetic coils are reduced, thereby enabling reduction in power consumption. Moreover, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 10-090587 describes that power consumption is further reduced if a refractive optical system is used in an image taking optical system; and since the correcting lens does not need to be moved in the direction of gravity in general shooting in the case where a refractive optical system is used, it is desirable to improve responsiveness to panning by setting the panning direction to a direction perpendicular to both the direction of gravity and the direction of a subject and by disposing the first holder along the panning direction.
However, if the panning direction is set to the direction of movement of the first holder, responsiveness to panning is improved indeed because the first holder moves sensitively, but there is a doubt as to whether responsiveness to camera shake is improved. When the direction of movement of the first holder is set, it is better providing the first holder so as to move in a direction in which the influence of camera shake appears more strongly.